Milagro Forthcoming
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: Set immediately at the end of Milagro, this is what should have happened when Mulder found Scully on the floor!


Milagro Forthcoming  
  
Don't own them, wish I did!  
  
Spoilers: Set directly at the end of the episode Milagro of season six  
  
This is what I think should have happened at the end of the show, hopefully you guys agree!! Please leave feedback, I live for it!!  
  
This is written in script format, sorry if it hard to read, it's just how I write!  
  
Mulder swung the door open, gun poised. He looked towards his left then looked down in front of him and saw her. Covered in blood and not moving, he felt his heart stop. He put his gun back in its holster and quickly knelt down next to her. Panic filled his body, praying against hopes that she was alive. He reached out to touch her and her eyes opened and she jerked at the sight of him. Her voice bellowed out in terror, trying to make sense of what happened. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing him closer, making sure that he was real. He quickly pulled her tight, closing his eyes in a sigh of relief. He was content just to hold her, knowing they had won once again by cheating death. She was here and in his arms, right where he always felt she should be. A moment later the tears came as she sobbed uncontrollably in his embrace. He pulled her tighter and laid his chin in the crook of her neck, trying to calm his own racing heart.  
  
He held her for what seemed like hours, waiting for her to calm down. When she quieted down to mere hiccups, he leaned back taking in the sight of her covered in blood. Her blood. He quickly undid the buttons on her blouse to see what had happened to her.  
  
S-Mulder.  
  
He pulled the blouse open and saw five rounded indentations in her skin. The wound had closed, and was starting to heal as if it had never happened. Dark shades of purple marred her milky white skin. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about how close he had come to losing her again.  
  
M-We should take you to the hospital.  
  
She shook her head no and tried to stand up. He grabbed a hold of her arms and lifted her effortlessly.  
  
S-I need a shower.  
  
M-I'll get you a change of clothes. Scully made her way to his bathroom and quickly got in the shower. As the hot cascade of water flowed down her body, she started to cry again. Why had she been a target? If Padgett was in love with her, then why try to kill her? How could she have been so wrong about him? She had actually been attracted to him or curious to say the least. There was a knock at the door that brought her out of her thoughts. Mulder opened the door and placed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on the sink.  
  
M-Scully?  
  
S-What?  
  
M-You ok?  
  
S-I'm fine. I'll be out in a second.  
  
Mulder closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew from her answer that she was anything but fine. He left the room and made a pot of coffee. About five minutes later, Scully walked in to the kitchen, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He reached her a mug of the hot steaming liquid and could tell she was about to say something.  
  
M-What is it?  
  
S-Where's Padgett?  
  
M-I cornered him in the cellar; he was going to burn his book.  
  
S-What happened?  
  
M-He told me the end of his book. He said he was told how to write the ending. I heard the gunshots and ran up here as fast as I could.  
  
S-We have to find him. What if the Brazilian doctor comes back?  
  
He pulled her against his chest and ran his fingers through her damp hair.  
  
M-I'll go down there and check it out.  
  
S-I'm going with you.  
  
M-All right.  
  
She grabbed a handful of bullets from Mulder's dresser, and reloaded her gun. They made their way down to the basement and Scully froze when she reached the stairs. Mulder put a comforting hand on her shoulder and walked with her to stand next to Padgett's body. He pulled out his phone and called it in. Scully looked at the blood- covered heart lying in Padgett's hand. How had he become a victim of his story? Did the doctor turn against him in the end? For the first time in her life, she didn't understand what had happened, and didn't know how to explain it to the team when they arrived at the apartment complex.  
  
Skinner watched as Scully tried to recount the story to him. It was obvious that she was still visibly shaken. She finished her report and looked around the apartment trying to find Mulder.  
  
Sk-Agent Scully, I want you to take the few days off.  
  
S-That's not necessary Sir. I'll be in tomorrow morning.  
  
Sk-I want you and Mulder to take a few days off. Don't make me make it an order. You're all done here, find Mulder and have him take you home.  
  
She nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen and spotted Mulder talking to one to one of the agents. Immediately he glanced at her and their eyes locked. He could tell by the look on her face that she was ready to go. She slowly walked over to him.  
  
M-Are you ready to go home?  
  
S-Yeah, Skinner gave us the next few days off. Mandatory.  
  
M-Good, you need it. Let me just give Skinner a key to lock up with.  
  
Within minutes they were in his car headed towards her apartment. The trip was quiet. Mulder glanced over at Scully every couple of minutes and watched as she stared out the window. He reached for her hand and was surprised when Scully took it and gave it a squeeze. They reached her apartment and she quickly checked the whole place, making sure that everything was as it should be. Mulder sat down on her sofa and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
M-Scully, I think I'm going to stay the night.  
  
S-You don't have to Mulder.  
  
M-I'm worried about you.  
  
S-I'll be fine. I am fine. Really.  
  
She sat down on the sofa next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
M-Don't do this Scully.  
  
S-I'm not doing anything Mulder.  
  
M-Talk to me. Don't shut me out.  
  
S-I can't, not now.  
  
M-When you're ready, I'm here. By the way, have I ever told you how comfy your sofa is?  
  
She was grateful inside. She didn't want to be alone right now even though she would never admit it.  
  
S-Thank you.  
  
M-You must be hungry. I can go grab some takeout and rent a couple of movies.  
  
S-No action movies tonight, ok?  
  
M-All right. If you want, I can stop by my place and grab a couple of my favorites.  
  
She saw the goofy smirk on his face and tossed a throw pillow at his head.  
  
S-I meant comedy Mulder, not porn.  
  
M- I'll be back in a few minutes, unless you want to come with me?  
  
S-No, go ahead. I'll be fine.  
  
Mulder made a beeline for the door, wanting to hurry back to Scully. Scully locked the door behind him and glanced around her apartment, a shiver going down her spine.  
  
S-What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
She shook her head and walked in to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She put the kettle on the stove and surfed through the channels on the TV for a few minutes. A moment later she heard the kettle whistle and walked back to the kitchen to shut the fire off. She glanced over her shoulder, having felt that someone was watching her. She went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She grabbed the towel off of the rack and gently blotted her smooth skin dry. She knew that she probably looked a mess. Just as she glanced in the mirror, she saw him standing directly behind her. A large man wearing a hooded sweatshirt, stood behind her with a crazy smile on his face. She spun around, her gun poised in the air and he was gone. She took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the bathroom checking the rest of her apartment. She heard the lock of her front door click and immediately took aim on the door. Mulder walked in carrying a bag of Chinese food and two videos. He was surprised to see her standing there with a gun aimed at his chest. He saw the fear on her face and quickly deposited the stuff on the table.  
  
M-Scully?  
  
S-I saw him Mulder. I feel as if I'm going crazy.  
  
M-You're not crazy. Come here.  
  
She walked over to him and he enveloped her in a tight embrace. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, then another on her forehead. The small touch of affection did not go unnoticed by her. He looked down at her face and saw the small hint of a smile.  
  
M-Why don't you have a seat and I'll get the food and movie ready.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Scully had leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to nestle against his chest. With her attention on the movie, Mulder took the opportunity to watch her. He watched the way her delicate hand traced tiny circles on his chest and the way her lips were parted when she breathed. She looked so small in his arms. A small bundle of perfection that he would do anything for if she just asked. The smell of her strawberry scented shampoo lingered in the air, as he became intoxicated with her being. He had known for a long time that he loved her. A love that he felt had been building for the last six years. Never had he allowed anyone to get as close to him as her. She was his confidant, his partner, his best friend, and so much more.  
  
S-Mulder.  
  
The soft sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts and she smiled up at him.  
  
M-Hmmm.  
  
S-The movie ended about five minutes ago.  
  
He glanced at the TV and sure enough it was covered in snow.  
  
M-I'll put the other one in if you want.  
  
S-What are you thinking about?  
  
M-Nothing.  
  
S-You looked like you were a million miles away. Are you tired? I'll go to bed if you want to go to sleep.  
  
He pulled her tighter to him and tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
M-I'm fine.  
  
S-I'll change the movie and grab a blanket. It's a little chilly in here.  
  
Mulder stood up to stretch and let out a big yawn. She walked back in the room a couple of minutes later wearing a white tank top and a pair of boxers. She sat down on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around her.  
  
M-That looks like a good idea.  
  
S-What?  
  
M-Where did you put my sweats?  
  
S-There should be a pair in the closet.  
  
M-I'm gonna go change. Go ahead and start the movie.  
  
He walked to her bedroom and retrieved the pair of pants and a t-shirt.  
  
S-How can you watch a movie after missing the first five minutes? That drives me nuts.  
  
He smiled as he changed his pants. He really didn't plan on watching the movie anyway. He was content to just hold her. He walked back into the room a minute later and stopped to grab a glass of ice tea.  
  
M-I catch on fast.  
  
He took a gulp of the drink then handed it to Scully for a sip. He plopped down next to her and hit the play button on the remote. About a half hour into the movie, he glanced down at Scully and saw that she had fallen asleep. He tucked an auburn tendril behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He could tell from the angle of her head that she would have one heck of a crank in her neck in the morning. He carefully climbed out from underneath her and gently lifted her in his arms. She began to stir and looked up at him dreamily.  
  
S-Mulder.  
  
M-Shhh.go back to sleep. I'm just putting you to bed.  
  
She snuggled against his chest feeling safe and protected in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her small body. He could tell from her soft breathing that she had already fallen asleep again. She needed the rest. It had been a hell of a day. He watched her as she slept for a moment. She looked so beautiful. The desire in him to kiss her goodnight was almost more than he could stand.  
  
M-Goodnight Scully.  
  
S-Night Mulder.  
  
He was surprised by her response. He thought that she had fallen back asleep. He quickly exited the room before he stayed and wore out his welcome. Mulder walked back in to the living room and cleaned up their dishes. When finished, he turned the TV off and pulled the blanket over him as he lay down on the sofa. Everything that had happened today, all the images began to run through his head at once. He personally wanted to ring Padgett's dead neck for the pain and hell that Scully went through. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her again. The conversation they had with him before he was released played through his head.  
  
P-I also made a mistake. In my book I'd written that Agent Scully falls in love, but obviously that's impossible. Agent Scully is already in love.  
  
He remembered looking at Scully after Phillip had made that comment. She watched as he walked down the hall to sign his release forms. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes kind of glassy, almost as if she wanted to cry. As soon as she caught his gaze, she immediately put her defensive walls back up and went to their office. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to ask her about it, the conversation was off limits. Mulder was disturbed from his thoughts as he heard a half-hearted cry come from the room down the hall. He immediately jumped from the couch and ran to her room. She was stirring around in the bed making quiet whimpers. It was obvious that she was having a nightmare. He leaned down on the bed and gently shook her shoulder. She cried out loud as she bolted upright in the bed, feeling Mulder's arms tighten around her.  
  
M-Shhh. it's okay. It was just a dream.  
  
She sobbed quietly with her head pinned against his chest.  
  
M-Scully, please talk to me. Tell me what happened when I was in the cellar.  
  
S-I don't want to. I just want to forget it.  
  
M-You won't be able to forget until you talk to someone. You taught me that.  
  
S-He killed you in my dream. It seemed so real.  
  
M-What happened in my apartment today? You can trust me.  
  
S-I do trust you Mulder, with all my heart.  
  
He looked down into her tear-stained face and wiped her cheek dry with the pad of his thumb. He leaned back against her headboard and pulled her tiny form to lie on his chest.  
  
S-I never expected any of this to happen. When I opened the door, he was there. He grabbed for my throat and knocked me to the ground. I was pinned. I couldn't get him off of me. He dug his fingers into my skin. I could feel him ripping through my flesh. I just kept screaming, on the verge of blacking out. I was able to get my gun and put a whole round through him but it didn't do anything. I knew I was going to die. I couldn't stop him. You didn't even know what was happening.  
  
M-I heard the gun. That's when I ran back up here. When I first saw you Scully.I was so terrified. I thought that you were.I didn't know what to do. Then you opened your eyes.  
  
She heard the sound of his voice breaking and saw the tears forming in his eyes. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.  
  
S-I can't believe Padgett tried to kill me. I didn't trust your judgment. I'm sorry. He was genuinely nice, and he seemed to know everything I was thinking. He described everything that I felt just by looking at me. That was when I knew he felt it too.  
  
M-Felt what?  
  
S-The loneliness.  
  
M-Scully, you have the right to want a husband, 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. You deserve it. You're lonely because of me. I'm keeping you from what you want. You should get as far away from me as possible.  
  
S-Don't do this Mulder. Don't start that conversation because I can't leave you. I won't. Mulder we are in this together.  
  
Just to hear her say the words that she wouldn't leave him, made his heart soar. He kissed the crown of her head as she tucked it under his chin. A comfortable silence passed as he lay there gently caressing her back. He felt her stiffen in his arms as she stifled a yawn.  
  
M-You should try to get some rest.  
  
She nodded her head and felt him start to climb out from underneath of her.  
  
S-Mulder.what are you doing?  
  
He started to point to the living room when she pulled him back to the bed.  
  
S-Please stay with me tonight.  
  
M-If you want me to.  
  
S-I do.  
  
She pulled back the blankets and waited as he crawled under them settling next to her. He wasn't sure what she wanted, so he waited for her to take the lead. Instantly she snuggled next to him making him smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Within minutes, both of them had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning, Mulder was awakened by something tickling his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and a smile came to his face. Auburn hair tickled his nose. Scully was sprawled against his chest. He looked at her beautiful face bathed in sunlight and wished he could wake up every morning with her in his arms. He gently caressed her back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Scully began to stir and he knew that she would open her beautiful blue eyes any second. He almost wished she would sleep for a couple of more hours, just so he could hold her longer. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a warm smile from Mulder. She let out a gentle sigh as she stretched her arms and snuggled back against his warm body.  
  
M-Morning sunshine.  
  
She smiled as she laid her head back down on his chest..  
  
S-Hi. How did you sleep?  
  
M-Mmm.definitely the best night of sleep that I've had I years. How about you? Have any more nightmares?  
  
S-No.  
  
He nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. He knew it had to be standing up every which way.  
  
S-Thank you Mulder.  
  
M-For what?  
  
S-Everything.  
  
M-You helped me with my nightmares. Consider us even.  
  
She caressed his cheek and lost herself in the beautiful hazel eyes that were staring back at her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say.  
  
S-Mulder, yesterday, Padgett said something when he was being released.  
  
She immediately had his attention, his heart pounding against his ribs.  
  
S-What he said was true. I am in love.  
  
Mulder leaned up anxious to hear what she had to say. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
S-I'm tired of the loneliness. I think that you are too. I don't want to hide behind walls anymore. For the first time in a long time, I felt whole last night. I got to be me. No hiding, no defenses, just me. You're the only one who can make me feel that way. I love you Mulder.  
  
He pulled her close to him, his hands framing her face. With their faces just centimeters apart, she felt his warm breath tickle at her lips. She closed her eyes as waves of emotion swept through her body. Seven years worth of desire and want numbed his body as his lips gently brushed against hers. Mulder pulled back and looked in to her ocean blue eyes and traced her lips with his finger. She ran her fingers through his soft hair pulling him to her mouth once again. The world stood still as their lips continued, slowly searching, tasting, and worshipping. A few minutes later she moaned aloud as he reluctantly broke the kiss, the need for air becoming to great. Mulder rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.  
  
M-I don't want to be alone anymore Scully. I've always wanted you.  
  
S-You had me all along.  
  
He placed soft kisses on her nose, eyes and cheeks.  
  
M-I love you.  
  
Theirs lips met again in another kiss, sealing the bonds of a new beginning.  
  
The end! Please leave feedback! Please Please Please!!!! 


End file.
